Punishment and Vengeance
by Operative18
Summary: Lucifer and Jim Corrigan team-up for a case involving a violent murder. But the new guy has a few secrets to hide. Sequel to "Death and the Devil", part 4 of 5 part "Lucifer" series
1. Execution and Investigation

_**L.A. 5/25/2016 8:30 P.M.**_

It was late in the evening, as the businessman was coming home to his penthouse apartment. He walked inside and dropped his briefcase in the nearest seat and started to undo his tie.

"Honey? You home?" he called out for his wife, unable to find her in the living room where she was usually watching TV at this hour. He walked through the rooms and heard the shower running.

"Honey, why didn't you answer-" he pulled back the shower curtain only to see his wife laying in the tub, eyes open wide and neck slashed open. He stumbled out of the bathroom and was punched out of nowhere. He turned to see a person in a black outfit, and a white expressionless mask.

"You son of a-" he threw punch after punch, only to be blocked and countered by his assailant. The masked intruder threw blow after powerful blow. Eventually, the man was on his knees, and the intruder pulled out a knife and removed the mask.

"... You? ... But we had a-" the businessman started, before he received a knife jammed through his throat. He gasped for about two seconds, and then fell to the floor, eyes staring off at the ceiling as he quickly bled out.

 _ **L.A.P.D. Homicide District 5/25/2016 8:59 P.M.**_

"Chief, I swear I'm just- ACHOO!" Chloe sneezed into her tissue, and regained her posture. She didn't look really sick. Her nose was a little red, but the rest of her complexion suggested she was perfectly healthy. Nevertheless, both the chief and Lucifer kept their distance from her. Lucifer, adding insult to injury, was actually covering his mouth and nose with his pocket-square.

"Chloe. I'm sorry, but i can't have you working like this on a case. You could easily contaminate the crime scene. Luckily, the new detective transfer from New Orleans is here. I'll be transferring the case to him, and if you want, you can help from home." the chief explained, while keeping her distance.

"Sorry, but I have to help a newbie on a case? How is that fair?" Lucifer groaned, much to Chloe's annoyance.

"He's had six years of experience, and I feel like the two of you might actually get along. He's right outside. Now, you're both dismissed." Chloe stood to leave, only to be stopped by Lucifer.

"Wait until I get out first." he ordered, and dashed out of the room, and walked over to the new detective. He was a medium height, slightly muscled, black haired gentleman with a scruffy looking beard. "So, you're the new guy, huh? Pleasure. Lucifer Morningstar. Your temporary partner." Lucifer shook his hand, and felt something off about him. Something powerful, strange, and angry.

"Nice to meet you. Name's Jim Corrigan. So, should we get going or what?"


	2. Analysis and Arguing

_**L.A. 5/25/2016 9:09 P.M.**_

Lucifer and Corrigan walked into the crime scene, with the forensic analysts and the photographers. The two shuffled through the others and made their way to the male victim.

"Yikes. Knife through the throat? Downright gruesome." Corrigan looked around to find any extra bits of evidence. "Well, seems like the killer has a tactical mind-set, didn't waste anytime in the kill or try to drag it out. Very skilled and strong too, to have taken on a guy this size. Seems like a professional hit. What're your thoughts?"

"Hmm? Oh, well. Seems the killer was a bit cut-throat, eh?" Lucifer joked, only to be greeted by a stone-faced Corrigan. "... I'm sorry, they do have humor in New Orleans, right?"

"... Let's go check on the other victim." Corrigan walked to the bathroom, and Lucifer following muttering something about "humorless flatfoots". The two got to the shower, where the female victim was covered and the water was shut off.

"My, my, my. What a shame. Such a cute face."

"Okay, victim bled out through the neck. It was less of an organized kill than the husband, though. Probably because she was bait for the second victim, or she wasn't noticed by the killer until later. No signs of struggle, means that she didn't fight back. Killer probably noticed she was in the shower and killed her before she knew what happened."

"Fascinating. Poor Elaine." Lucifer muttered, and Corrigan turned around.

"You knew her?"

"Yes. Elaine Delmont, wife of Edward Delmont. They owned about three small tech companies, not to mention a whole warehouse full of weed." Lucifer spilled out, looking at Corrigan's dumbfounded face. He pulled out his phone and snapped a picture. "That expression: priceless."

"You're telling me that these two sold weed? And they can afford a $520,000 a month apartment?"

"They sold to celebrities."

"Of course they did... Well, we need a list of their clients. Maybe a deal went south, maybe it was something else. Either way, it's a lead... Just gotta find a list." Corrigan walked into the bedroom, and looked in the drawers and nightstand while Lucifer walked over to the portrait in the living room, and yanked it off the wall to reveal a safe.

"Detective!" Corrigan peeked out through the bedroom door, and Lucifer pointed to the safe.

"... That'll work."

 _ **L.A.P.D. Homicide District 5/25/2016 9:25 P.M.**_

"Let's see. 'A. Campell... J. Adams... C. Thomas- J. Bieber! Knew it!" Lucifer read off the names in the ledger they found in the safe. Most were public figures, some were low level criminals, but everyone paid a ridiculous amount for it.

"Okay, no, no, no, yes but I doubt he's our guy." Corrigan read off if each of the names had a criminal record. So far, the trail was a dead end. "Well, I doubt we're gonna find anything else tonight. We'll pick up in the morning." Corrigan grabbed his coat and started to walk out while Lucifer followed him.

"So, that's it? We're not gonna keep going? Someone out there killed two people, and it's our job to find them."

"Listen, you're not a cop. You're a club owner. You play detective sometimes, but you don't wear the badge. So you don't know what kind of evil is out there. I do, and I say we wait just a little while until we get a lead." Corrigan waited for the elevator to come up.

"... I do know evil... I know every evil... Every last one. I was front and center to all kinds of souls that committed evils you wouldn't dream about in your darkest nightmares, and I saw justice delivered to every one of them. So don't talk to me like I don't know about evil... I will find this killer, and then I will see that they are punished." the elevator arrived, and Corrigan stepped in.

"You know something?... I will too." The doors started to close, and for a second, Lucifer could've sworn Corrigan's eyes turned green.

"... What have I gotten myself into?"


	3. Interrogation and Punishment

_**L.A. 5/25/2016 9:34 P.M.**_

Lucifer was making his way back to Lux, driving with the radio blasting. His phone rang, and he pulled it out of his pocket. "Hello?"

" _Hey, it's me, Chloe. I got the list you e-mailed to me and -ACHOO_!" Lucifer instinctively held the phone away from his face, even though he knew germs couldn't spread that way. " _Anyway, I got a hit on one of the names. Elliot Morgan. Did two years on a weapons trafficking charge and was acquitted of a murder charge because of lack of evidence. Here's his address_." Lucifer's phone vibrated, and he checked the text message.

"Thanks detective." Lucifer hung up and sped off towards his next stop.

 _ **Elliot Morgan's Apartment complex 9:39 P.M. 5/25/2016**_

Lucifer pulled up to the building and walked up the stairs, heading to 2G. He was close to finding the killer and punishing them for what they did. He got to the door, and saw it was open, and heard arguing from inside.

" - don't know anything about the Delmont's, alright? Try doing your tough cop stuff elsewhere." That voice was most likely Morgan, Lucifer thought to himself.

"I can tell you're lying." Corrigan. Damn it, he wasn't supposed to be there. Lucifer walked further, and saw the two from a distance in Morgan's bedroom.

"Why would I lie? What would I gain? Huh?" Morgan slumped down in a chair, and Corrigan grabbed him by the collar.

"I can smell the blood on you. It may not be fresh, but you took a life. _The guilty must be punished for their crimes_." His voice got colder, darker, and Lucifer took a few steps forward, and Corrigan threw Morgan towards the hallway. As Corrigan walked over to Morgan, Lucifer saw why Corrigan felt a little off before.

" _Your hands are stained by innocent blood. Vengeance will be had. You will be punished by the Spectre_." Corrigan's skin turned chalk-white, and a green mist flowed over him, forming into a solid green cloak and hood. His eyes glowed green, and he floated towards Morgan.

"THE HELL ARE YOU?" Morgan shouted out, trying to run, only to bump into Lucifer.

"He's actually from Heaven. I"M from Hell." at that, Lucifer's face became red and charred, burned and bloody. "Hello. I'm the Devil." he grinned as his face returned to normal.

"Shit! Stay away from me! Both of you." Morgan was freaking out at this point, pulling a gun and pointing at them both.

" _Why do you stand in my way, Morningstar? This pitiful creature is mine to punish_."

"True, but he has information that can lead to the capture of another killer. Let me ask him, and then you can punish away. Deal?" the Spectre thought for a moment, before nodding in agreement. Lucifer grabbed Morgan and shoved him against the wall. "Now, before my friend ends your life, you have one chance to change whether you go to Heaven or Hell. Help us, and I can get you in the pearly gates."

"... I sold a couple of knives to some chick. Said she was going after some high-life dealer. Wanted the best blades I had. I never got a name, though. Called herself 'Mrs Blade". Please, that's all I know." Morgan spilled his guts, and Lucifer let him go.

"... All yours, Spectre." Lucifer backed away, and the Spectre faced Morgan before disappearing into mist that flowed throughout the apartment. At that point, every blade, gun and other weapon all floated towards Morgan, brandishing themselves or getting ready to fire.

Lucifer stepped outside and shut the door, only to hear screaming and gun-shots afterwards. He waited a couple seconds before looking inside to see a porcupine-like corpse and Jim Corrigan standing over it. "You've been keeping secrets from me, Jimmy boy."


	4. Discovery and Vengeance

_**Lux 5/25/2016 10:05 P.M.**_

Corrigan sipped on his drink, slumped down in his chair. Lucifer stared at him with intrigue.

"So... how did-"

"I become the wrath of God? It was when I died. I was investigating a crime ring in the city, who were all dealing everything from drugs to weapons. I got a lead, which turned out to be an ambush. They grabbed me, stuffed me in a steel barrel filled with wet cement and shoved me into the river." Corrigan refilled his drink, and sat up a little.

"And then your soul went into the afterlife waiting room known as limbo." Lucifer butted in.

"Yep. I was screaming out about how there wasn't any justice in the world, how evil was constantly winning, etc etc. And then I heard a voice asking me if i wanted to become justice, become the spirit of vengeance. I accepted, and then some spirit merged with me. Next thing i know, I'm backseat to "divine anger". Pretty crazy."

"Hmm. So, did you know who I was when we met? That I was actually the Devil?" Lucifer took a sip of his drink.

"Not really. I had a feeling of... darkness, power, anger. But I couldn't tell who you were, no." Corrigan finished his drink and stood up.

"So, we have a lead. A very small lead, but still." Lucifer commented, trying to shift the focus back to the case.

"What we have is an unknown killer called "Mrs Blade" and a shady dead dealer. What we need is to look at other clients..." Corrigan stared off, turning back to the ledger and flipping it open.

"What do you got?" Lucifer walked over to him, glancing over Corrigan's shoulder.

"What if the killer wasn't a client? What if they were a bodyguard, or someone else they did business with?" Corrigan scrolled through the list, until he found something of interest. "Look. right here. "M. B." got paid about $50,000 a month in daily payments that stopped the day before yesterday."

"Well, looks like we found our next lead." Lucifer flipped to the back of the ledger and saw a small tear in the fabric. "What do we have here?" Lucifer reached into the tear and pulled out a piece of paper with a bunch of names and addresses on it. They saw the info for the name "M. B." and smiled.

"Well, well, well. Looks like we found our culprit."

 _ **L.A. 5/25/2016 10:45 P.M.**_

The woman walked in, carrying a bag of groceries on her left arm. She dropped her keys into a bowel near the door and opened up the fridge. Then she got this feeling of being watched. She reached into her pocket, and threw the knife at the man in the chair in her living room. The man slumped down in the chair, dead in an instant. She walked over to retrieve the knife, but then-

"Miss Blade, I assume?" The body reached up and pulled out the knife, and his face changed into a monstrous demon. "Hello. I'm Lucifer. Tell me, are you the one who killed the Delmonts?" Lucifer walked towards her and she reached for another knife.

" _She is. I can smell the blood on her. She took two lives, in a way most bloody_." a figure behind her appeared, clad in a green cloak with ghost white skin. The figure floated two inches off the floor, and the woman started to freak out.

"What'd'you want?"

" _Vengeance_." the Spectre looked over to Lucifer. "I leave her judgment in your hands, Morningstar." the woman turned around to see the man turn into a monster again and grabbed her by the throat.

"I know just what to do to you..."


	5. Confession and Infection

_**L.A.P.D. Homicide District 5/26/2016 9:54 A.M.**_

Natalie Rushman, A.K.A. Miss Blade, was being kept in a holding cell while her confession was being reviewed. She had spilled everything, about every hit and target she ever had. Lucifer and Corrigan sat from their desk, watching her mumble to herself.

"So, what do you think'll happen, Jimmy?"

"Either she goes away for life, or she gets the death penalty. Either way, she'll have that look on her face for a very long time. What DID you do to her?" Corrigan turned to Lucifer.

"I took her soul to Hell for a split second. Exposed her to every torture possible, then brought her back. A second here, a year in Hell. Still, she'll be terrified of going back there for the rest of her life."

"... You made her afraid of death. Of what comes next... Brilliant." Corrigan complimented Lucifer, who simply bowed.

"So, any ideas on what you'll do now? Case closed, time to move on. What's next on your list?" Lucifer asked Corrigan, intriqued by the man.

"Probably a new case in a different district. Maybe even a new city. Still, I'll have my other half keep me occupied." Corrigan shook Lucifer's hand. "Thanks for everything."

"Likewise. Nice to meet a kindred spirit... pun intended." Lucifer chuckled as Corrigan walked into the Chief's office to work out the details of his new assignments. At that moment, Lucifer turned around to see Chloe walking in.

"Hey. What'd I miss?" Chloe stretched her back and sat down at her desk, looking vibrant.

"Nothing much. Detective Corrigan and I really hit it off and managed to close the case in a single day. What about you? You're looking radiant. You sounded horrible last night."

"Yeah, I took some strong allergy and cold medication. The stuff works really fast." Chloe rambled as she started typing up a report.

"Well, I better be off. Don't wanna... ACHOO!" Lucifer sneezed, and looked horrified. "Oh no."

"Hang on." Chloe rumaged around in her purse before pulling out a bottle of medication. "Take two and rest for at least 8 hours." she explained as Lucifer took the bottle.

"Thanks. See you tomorrow." he mumbled as he walked out of the precinct, looking more and more sickly as he walked away. "Stupid germs."


End file.
